No Fairy Tale
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! "I'll fall in love with a boy who I have known for a long time and I know all about, just like he will know me. He doesn't have to be smart or handsome, but he'll have to love me for who I am," a young Hermione tells her mother after the story.


**No Fairy Tale**

_By: SilverLunarStar  


* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _I'm not J.K.R._

**Author's Note:** _This is my sad attempt to rewrite I story I lost. It was in my flash drive that I had no back-up to whatsoever and I left it in one of my classes. I tried to look for it, but it wasn't there. The funny thing is that there were two other flash drives in there, but mine just vanished. FML.  


* * *

_"And they all lived happily ever after," Ophelia Granger finished.

"Did they really?" a curious seven-year-old Hermione Granger questioned.

"Of course they did."

"But how could they be in love if they only met each other at the ball!" The child was obviously dubious. She stared at the book entitled 'Cinderella,' as if willing it to give her all the answers.

"It's called love at first sight, sweetie."

"Did you fall in love with dad when you first met him?" she asked curiously.

The woman shook her head. "It was a while before I could say I truly loved your father, but others have been known to fall in love when they first lay eyes on a person."

"Like who?"

"Well, how do you figure I loved you before I ever laid eyes on you?"

"That's different, you're my mum!" the girl said exasperatedly.

Ophelia held in her giggles. Sometimes she worried her daughter was growing up too quick, but then she'd have her child-like moments that relieved her of such concerns.

"How do they know it will last 'ever after'?"

"They?"

"Yes, they. Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, and even Ariel! I mean, at least she was able to get to know her prince before she got married to him. Granted, it was only a few days, but she sacrificed her voice and family in order to do so!"

"What about Belle?"

"I think Belle is the only sane one of the lot. Sure, she's locked up for a while with a beast she doesn't know and doesn't know whether he'll harm her or not, but she does it for her father. It isn't until she gets to know him that she realizes that she's falling for him. Of course, she's a little slow to realize it…" she added.

This time Ophelia lets herself laugh aloud. "Oh sweetie, they're only stories. Yes, they have their morals, but they don't have to be completely logical."

Hermione frowned. "When I fall in love, it won't be like the fairy tales."

"Oh no?" Ophelia raised a brow.

"No, I'll fall in love with a boy who I have known for a long time and I know all about, just like he will know me. He doesn't have to be smart or handsome, but he'll have to love me for who I am. Until I am completely sure he does, I won't marry him," she stated, matter-of-fact, her eyes drooping.

"Of course sweetheart." During her daughter's rant, she had been tucking her under the covers, placing the book in its correct place in the bookcase. As she turned off the lights and started to close the door, she heard her child muttered, "But it wouldn't hurt if he had green eyes…"

_By the time Hermione Granger met a certain green-eyed (although later she'd say they were more like emeralds, which looked loads better) boy on the train headed to a magical place, somewhat similar to her childhood books, she knew her life would be unlike any fairy tale ever told._

_

* * *

This is the closest as to the original as I'm going to get, I'm afraid. *sniffles* I wish I had been able to share the first version with you all._

_I have issues with fairy tales, as you can tell. I've never believed in love at first sight (even though I almost got in trouble in ninth grade once when my English teacher said that's what happened with him and his second, and current, wife – HUGS MR. W! I'll try and visit soon). I believe in ATTRACTION at first sight, definitely, but not love._

_Sorry if that's happened to any of you (or not sorry, especially if you're still with that person, because that's wonderful!), but it's not something I personally believe in. So, because of that, I have a hard time with the aforementioned fairy tales. I do like them, but my personal favorites are _The Little Mermaid_, _Beauty and the Beast_, and _Aladdin_ (does that even count?). I love the first because of the reason stated in the fic. _Beauty and the Beast_ is awesome and my top favorite because looks don't matter here. _Aladdin_ is great too because they get to know each other for THREE WHOLE MOVIES before they finally tie the knot._

_Excuse my ranting!_

_Let me know what you all think!_

_Lots of Love on this Day of Love and Friendship,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
